Primal beings
Let's be frank here, gods. Generally from Outside of our universe, powerful beings that are sources of magic in and of themselves. These beings break casualty with a will, and alter reality at their whim. Call them what you will, semantics aside, they are not to be trifled with. There are noted to be a number of power levels. The lower power levels can travel to Earth without disruption. The greater the power level the greater the disruption. A being Like Coran the Golden, said to be of the highest power level causes earth shattering disruption. Someone like Julian his grandson either is of a low enough level to not cause disruption or can control what disruption he causes. Primal Hierarchy From the Pelleander Colegium works: Primal beings can be broken down roughly as follows. The scale is geometric. Not doubling, but it is greater than linear in nature; *'Primal Aspects' -- A gray area, even Greyhawkens are hard pressed to describe these beings. In general they are animals imbued with primal power that are the perfect aspect of the thing they are. The most horse horse you will see, the most hedgehog hedgehog. Not usually sentient creatures they still have primal power. One plant is known such. It was deliberately created by the Vala. That would be the Great Mother Tree. An immortal, primal aspect of treeness. *'Greater Immortals' -- Of various power levels these beings usually have minimal access to primal power. That is to say they can barely set off a nuclear bomb. Not in the literal sense, but it helps to think of it like that. Greyhawkens themselves note that you cannot class such beings in one category. Attitude and demeanor vary widely. Treat with extreme caution. *'Demigods' -- Small gods if you will. they have low but constant access to primal power. Most work under the rulership of a more powerful god and mirror an aspect of that god. Make no mistake. These beings can alter reality. They just cannot do it constantly. *'Minor gods' -- The lowest power level of what is considered full gods. As far as mortals are concerned it matters little. The dancing Angel counters of Greyhawke make much of these matters. *'Major gods' -- This is noted as the maximum power level that can exist on Earth without causing a great deal of trouble. At that the only one ever seen was Julian, a god whose very nature is healing. *'Greater gods' -- The usually most powerful things you will encounter, usually. Cannot safely travel to Earth. At least not safely for us. *'Pantheon gods' -- A level of power above the greater gods that is difficult to grasp. Some of these beings embody the very aspects of nature or exist throughout the fabric of time and space. They alter reality at their whim. The only one that ever was encountered on Earth was Coran, and his ever so brief presence was responsible for the Healing Wave. An event that affected nearly every being on the planet. Bureau File Stay away from them, keep them away from other people if possible. No good can come of this. Do not sacrifice yourself trying to save those that insist on dancing with Fool Killer, you will not win. Take the sensible and willing as far away as possible. The worse breakout of all time, the Healing Wave was caused by a minute or so of Coran the Golden standing there. Team members are urged to move away from primal beings if friendly contact is not immediate or if they are shedding power. (Don't worry, you will know.) Known Greyhawke Primal Beings *'Abba Eecreeana' -- Pantheon level god -- God of magic and magicians. Primary contact for the Lost Persons Treaty. Direct contact is possible, however he is mainly dealt with though his "personal servant" Molly Abba. The Ashbys spent several weeks at his house on Greyhawke. He has thankfully never been seen on Earth. *'Anthony' -- Minor/major god, we are not sure. -- God of craftsmen, Protector of women and children. This god is currently dealing with the gate from the Earth side. He is the trade liaison with Greyhawke. His father is Julian. *'Coran the Golden' -- Pantheon level god -- God of warriors, oaths and the Centaur family. Seen once on Earth. That brief presence caused the Healing Wave. Agents that saw this being were mentally traumatized for simply being near him. This is the case study for why being near primal beings is a Bad Thing. It is also noted that this being is a warm and gentle person in his own environment. *'Evan Blackmane' -- Minor god -- Spoken of by Willis Blackmane as being his father. Has been seen here and there. Said to be of minor power. God of the Tanuki. *'Ivan' -- Greater god -- The god of Love and Creation. One of a trio of identical Phoenixes. His avatar followed Favel around for a month in deciding to help him get more people...by creating them. The avatar was a friendly hawk-headed humanoid. It never demonstrated any reality altering behavior. *'Julian' -- Major god -- Seen several times on Earth. Thus far his presence has not caused a problem but he has been beneficial every time he has appeared. Said to be of major power. God of healing and healers. Shaped the energy from Coran's appearance into the Healing Wave. *'The Seelie Court (Greyhawke Edition):' -- Various -- We understand that many of the Elven Court are also gods. We didn't get a score card. President Russel interacted with this body during the State Visit to the Eyrian Empire. *'Shadowhawk the Many-born' -- Greater god -- God of the changes of life. Birth, puberty, marriage, death, and so forth. Encountered by an agent during a Dimensional inversion event. A disturbing being; sallow and dark in countenance with a gaze that cuts through you with a chill. This being is also worshiped by the Outsider Tendee part of Astral Flame. *'Sharla' -- Major god -- Goddess of the Leomans and beauty. Mentioned by Diter as the Leoman patron, the power backing the Leoman Leaur's abilities. *'Tesral the Justice Bringer' --Pantheon level god -- God of justice and rulership. Emperor of the Eyrian Empire. Signer to the Lost Persons Treaty. He was met by the Ashby's in Woodmanor who reported him as being a friendly and open person that is good at putting you at ease, predatory looks aside. He was the object of a State visit by President Robert M. Russel and somehow pulled off a visit in return to the United States, without destroying anything. Earth Primal Beings Yes we have some. Apparently the ancient gods are real, some more real than others. *'The Olympians:' Waking up, becoming active again. Legend treats these beings as jealous and petty in nature. Pan is known to be running an old fashion symposium in the Greek Highlands. Someone, it is believed Zeus destroyed the headquarters of the International Olympic Committee over the kind of petty lawsuit they are known for. *'Æsir?' Apparently not primal beings, but something else entirety. Not even true immortals. Again they are becoming active. *'Mezzo American gods:' We know Quetzalcoatl has priests. We really hope this bunch is not too real or too active. A bloody bunch on the best days. The above brings up the possibility that others are real as well. We have a feeling that the rising magic will raise other things as well. Category:Lexicon Category:Supernatural Category:Outsiders Category:Greyhawke Category:Primal